


Things Undone

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [34]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Short, vignette-like glimpses into a life that should have been, but were sadly things left undone.
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Kudos: 1





	1. Thanksgiving with the Snyders

_"Reid, come on! We're gonna be late!" Luke shouted at his boyfriend from the entryway of their apartment._

_"I'm coming. I'm coming," Reid said, walking out of their bedroom, pulling on his jacket._

_"Finally," Luke said exasperatedly, turning off the lights and opening the door._

_Twenty minutes later, Luke and Reid walked into the kitchen of the Snyder farm, the delicious smells of Emma's cooking making their mouths water._

_"Everything smells wonderful, Grandma," Luke said, giving her a hug. Behind her back, Reid made to take a blueberry that was waiting to be baked into a pie._

_"Don't you dare touch that fruit, Doctor Oliver," Emma said, releasing Luke and gently slapping away Reid's hand. Luke smiled at the annual appalled look on his boyfriend's face._

_"Luuuke! Reeeid!" Ethan yelled, bursting through the door that led from upstairs, Natalie right behind him. Natalie ran to hug her brother, while Ethan almost bowled over Reid._

_"Hello boys," Lily and Holden said, entering the kitchen in a more dignified fashion._

_"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," Luke said, smiling and giving his parents each a hug, Reid following suit, albeit awkwardly._

_Slowly, other guests started to arrive, uncles, aunts, cousins, friends all awaiting anxiously the moment when they could start eating Emma's food._

_When everyone had arrived, Holden and his cousin Jack waddled into the kitchen carrying the annual Hubbard squash._

" _Reid, since you're the still new one here, you get the honor of performing the first cut until someone else is the new one," Holden said, handing him the knife. "Hope the pressure's not getting too difficult for a brain surgeon to handle." Everyone laughed, Luke the hardest._

_Reid took the knife from Holden and made a perfect incision in the squash, as if he had been cutting one of his beloved brains. The room exploded in congratulations and applause for the doctor, who obnoxiously and pompously took a grand bow, which earned him a loving smack on the arm from Luke._

_An hour and a half later, everyone was seated around the kitchen table eating ravenously, no one more than Reid._


	2. Dinner for Two

_"Listen, I thought maybe we could have dinner. Just the two of us," Reid said to Luke who had come to the hospital to find him._

_"That's why I'm here."_

_"No. I mean a fancy-like dinner," Reid said awkwardly._

_"Dr. Oliver, are you asking me out on a date?" Luke smiled._

_Reid smiled back and said, "So how 'bout it?" Luke nodded and followed Reid outside._

_"A table for two," Reid said to the hostess at the Lakeview ten minutes later. Luke and Reid followed her to a table._

_"This is nice," Luke said once they had ordered. "But why? I mean you don't like this sort of thing."_

_"But you do," Reid said, taking Luke's hand which was resting on the table. "And I don't know when the next time I won't be working at night is, so I figured, what the hell."_

_Luke smirked. "I think that you're full of crap, Dr. Oliver. I think that you really do like dinners for two, but you've just never had anyone that you wanted to go on one with."_

_"You think so?" Reid said, releasing Luke's hand as their food was placed in front of them._

_"Yeah. I do," Luke said, trying not to laugh watching Reid eat and digging into his own food._

_An hour and a half later, Luke and Reid were standing outside Lily's house where Luke lived, saying goodbye but not wanting to._

_"Thank you for dinner, Reid. It was wonderful," Luke said. Reid smiled slightly. "But you know that I'm going to expect a three-course meal for every dinner from now on, right?"_

_"Don't get your hopes up," Reid said. Luke laughed and kissed Reid before going inside the house._


	3. Making Up

_Luke was sitting at the kitchen table of the Snyder farm eating some cereal. He was incredibly tired because he had not slept well in days, primarily because it was here where he had spent the last week. He hated being away from Reid for even a night, but there had been no choice but to take a break. Their argument had been one the most severe they had ever had and they had thought it best that they take some space. Still, he didn't enjoy not being with Reid._

_Suddenly, Luke's cell phone buzzed. He picked it up and saw that it was the doctor's number._

_"Hello," Luke said tentatively._

_"Can you meet me at the apartment in like ten minutes?" Reid's voice said through the receiver._

_"Sure," Luke said, though confused._

_"Thanks." The line went dead and Luke grabbed his keys, leaving his bowl of cereal untouched._

_"Hi," Reid said, opening the door for Luke ten minutes later. Luke walked inside and stood staring at the man he had missed. "I'm sorry," Reid said awkwardly._

_"What?" Luke asked._

_"I shouldn't have gone off on you like that the way that I did," Reid said, walking a little closer to Luke who still had not moved._

_"You were just trying to make me see that what I was doing was wrong. I shouldn't have reacted so badly. I'm sorry, too," Luke said, now moving closer to Reid. "I missed you."_

_"I missed you, too," Reid said quietly. Luke smiled._

_"Let's never do this again," Luke said, closing the gap between him and the older man._

_Reid nodded and kissed the blonde._


	4. A Summer Swim

_"I am so hot," Reid said, fanning himself with the medical file he was holding._

_"Yeah, you are," Luke said, half-sarcastically, half-sincerely, from the couch where he was reading a book._

_Reid grinned and chuckled. "No. I'm serious. It's incredibly hot."_

_"Oh, you meant the temperature," Luke said, though the twitch of the ends of his mouth stated that he knew what it was that he had meant._

_"Yes, you idiot," Reid said, though not unaffectionately._

_"Come on. We're leaving." Luke stood up, walked over to the table, and grabbed Reid's hand, pulling him out of his chair._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"You'll see."_

_Fifteen minutes later, Luke pulled his car into the driveway of the Snyder farm._

_"The farm?"_

_"Nope. The pond," Luke said, locking the car. "We're going swimming."_

_"We don't have suits," Reid said, a slight innuendo in his voice. "Unless that was your plan?" Reid smirked._

_"Nice try. No. I have suits here. You can borrow one," Luke said, dragging a disappointed Reid into the house to change._

_Five minutes later, Luke and Reid were in the pond, splashing each other, Luke trying to dunk Reid's head underwater. When that failed, Luke resorted to swimming away from the older man, laughing at the sight of him trying to catch him._

_Finally, the doctor managed to trap the blonde by grabbing his foot and pulling him close to him._

_"Got you," Reid said, enveloping Luke in his arms._

_"Yes you did, Dr. Oliver. I don't know how, but you did," Luke said, kissing his boyfriend._

_"This was a good idea," Reid said when they had broken apart. "I feel better now."_

_"Good," Luke said, grinning. "But you're still hot."_

_Reid laughed and dunked Luke underwater._


	5. Christmas at the Farm

_"Reid," a voice whispered in his ear. "Reid, wake up."_

_"Go away," Reid said, pulling the pillow out from under his head and wrapping it around his face like a little kid._

_"Nope. Time to get up. It's Christmas!" Luke said, more perky than usual and unceremoniously snatched the pillow from his hands. Reid groaned as sunlight hit his face.._

_"So?" Reid said, taking Luke's pillow from the other side of the bed and putting his head on it._

_"So, we have to go to the farm!" Luke said, throwing the covers off of his boyfriend. "We go through this every year, Reid. You know we spend Christmas with my family."_

_Half an hour later, Luke and Reid were at the farm sitting near the Christmas tree waiting for Luke's little sisters and little brother to wake up. Just as Luke had shoved the last of the presents he had bought for his family under the tree, the house burst with sound as Natalie and Ethan ran into the room._

_"Presents!" Natalie yelled excitedly as she and Ethan raced to the tree._

_"Hey! Whoa!" Luke said. "No excitement for your long-lost brother?" He trapped his sister in a great big bear hug. Reid grabbed Ethan, who squirmed in the doctor's arms trying to get free to open his presents. Only when Lily and Holden reprimanded their son and his boyfriend did Luke and Reid allow Natalie and Ethan to get at the tree._

_The rest of the day passed uneventfully though enthusiastically, the peace of the house pierced often and occasionally by happy shouts at the thrill of opening a new present or finally convincing Luke and Reid to kiss under the mistletoe._

_Hours later, Luke and Reid were sitting on their couch, drinking eggnog that Emma had given them to take home._

" _That wasn't so bad, was it?" Luke asked, resting his head on Reid's shoulder and closing his eyes._

" _No. Every year I wake up hating Christmas and go to sleep loving it. I always forget how nice it is to have a family. You know, never having had a real one," Reid said quietly._

_Luke smiled and ran his fingers through Reid's hair. "I know. But you have one now. Never forget that."_


	6. Making Love

" _Stay with me tonight?" Reid asked, pulling the blonde away from the door and closer to him._

_"What about Katie and the baby?" Luke asked quietly._

_"They're staying at the farm," Reid said, inching ever closer._

_"Okay," Luke whispered, his eyes closing as their lips met. Quickly the kiss deepened, tongues battling for control._

_Without breaking apart, Luke pushed Reid backwards into the apartment, blindly bumping into the couch and tables, Reid's feet carrying them both to the bedroom._

_Hastily the door was kicked shut, the lights never turned on, the only illumination the glow of the moon coming in through the window._

_Shirts were fast unbuttoned, belts unbuckled. Shoes, socks, and underwear were thrown haphazardly around the room as the doctor fell backwards on the bed, the blonde on top of him._

_Bodies met, skin against skin, again and again, rhythmically yet lovingly. Lips trailed necklines, and left marks on chests and backs, both men overcome with passion and hunger for the other._

_All too soon, it was over, climaxes achieved, Reid falling on his back, Luke next to him, his head upon the older man's chest._

" _That was fantastic," Luke said loudly, his eyes closed, listening to Reid's heartbeat return to normal._

" _How could it not be with me?" was Reid's reply. Luke chuckled._

_Five minutes later the two lovers had drifted off to sleep._


	7. An Apartment Together

_"Mom! Dad!" Luke shouted from the entryway of their house._

_"Are you leaving already?" Lily asked, a minute later when she and Holden had answered Luke's call._

_"Yep. Everything's moved out. And I don't plan on moving back in this time," Luke said, smiling slightly and hugging his mother._

_"Good. We don't want you around," Holden joked, also embracing his son. "Don't forget to call your mother every day."_

_"I promise," Luke said._

_"You take care of my son," Lily said to Reid who let her hug him._

_"I promise," he echoed, shaking Holden's hand._

_Together, Luke and Reid left and headed to their new apartment across town._

_Three hours later, Luke and Reid collapsed on their couch, exhausted from the day's work of moving all their things and unpacking most of their stuff. Still, there were big cardboard boxes scattered around the apartment waiting to be opened and emptied._

_"I can not look at another box today," Reid said, laying his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes, and rubbing his temples to try and relax. "I didn't realize how much stuff I had accumulated since I came here."_

_"I have a ton load more stuff than you," Luke said, also leaning back on the couch. Reid nodded._

_"My shoulders are killing me," Reid said. "And I have a surgery in the morning."_

_"Sit up and face the other wall," Luke commanded. "Just do it," he said to Reid's annoyed face._

_When Reid had reluctantly turned his back, Luke put his hands on Reid's shoulders and began running his fingers in circles. Reid relaxed immediately._

" _Is this what living with you is going to be like?" Reid asked, his eyes closed._

" _If you want it to be," Luke said, massaging harder to work out the knots. Reid nodded slowly._

" _I could get used to this."_

" _That's the idea," Luke said, stopping his neck rub and kissing Reid._


	8. Breaking Up

_"Good luck on your movie premiere, Noah. I wish I could be there," Luke said into the phone. "I'll be thinking of you. Bye." He hung up the phone as the door shut loudly behind him._

_"If you wish you could be there, then why aren't you?" Reid asked, dropping his keys on the table and walking over to the fridge to make himself a sandwich for dinner._

_"What?"_

_"You just told Noah that you wish you could be at his premiere," Reid said, taking a bite of his sandwich._

_"Well, I do," Luke said, sitting resolutely on the couch. "I always thought that I would be standing by his side when he debuted his first movie and won his first award."_

_"Why aren't you?" Reid asked, roughly placing his dishes in the sink._

_"What do you mean?" Luke said, standing up now._

_"Why aren't you in LA with him holding his hand?" Reid asked, picking up the newspaper and sitting back down at the table._

_"Because I'm here with you," Luke said in a voice that intimated this was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"But it's obvious that you don't want to be here," Reid said, not looking at Luke._

_"Reid! You know that's not true," Luke said, angry now. "Will you please look at me?" Reid sarcastically put down the paper and looked at Luke. "Why would you say that I don't want to be here with you?" He spoke quietly, hurt by Reid's accusation._

_"You said it yourself." Reid was clearly not listening to reason, like he never did when Noah was the issue._

_Luke opened his mouth to speak but Reid cut across him, once again picking up the paper and opening it. "If you want to go see Mr. Mayer show his silly little movie, then by all means do so. I'm not stopping you."_

_Tears forming in his eyes, Luke said, "Fine! Maybe I will!" and stormed out, Reid glancing up from the newspaper only when the door had slammed shut._


	9. Movie Date

_"Hi," Luke said into his cell phone. "Did you just get off work?"_

_"Yeah," Reid's voice said on the other end of the line. "And I have a late shift tomorrow, so you maybe want to go catch a movie?"_

_"Like a date?" Luke asked, smiling though his lover couldn't see it._

_"If that's what you want to call it."_

_"Sure. I'll meet you at the theater. See you soon." Luke hung up the phone and left the Snyder farm._

_Ten minutes later, Luke was standing on the ticket line, waiting for Reid._

_"Hi. Sorry," Reid said, walking over to Luke who was next in line. "Bob cornered me just as I was leaving."_

_"It's fine. What movie do you want to see?"_

_Having made their choice, Luke and Reid walked towards the theater where it was playing until Reid abruptly walked up to the counter of the concession stand._

_"Reid, the movie starts in ten minutes!"_

_"You go ahead. I'll be in in a minute." Indeed, a minute later Reid walked inside the darkened theater and over to Luke, his arms laden with a bucket of popcorn, a box of candy, and a soda._

_"Aw, you got me candy," Luke said quietly reaching out for the box, as the previews started on the screen._

_"This? No, this is all for me," Reid said, popping a handful of popcorn in his mouth and opening the chocolate. Luke chuckled and grabbed some popcorn anyway._

_Two hours later, Luke and Reid were walking through Olde Towne, Reid complaining hotly about the movie. "There's no way that could have happened in real life. Medically, it's not possible that a person would come back to life because their true love kissed them."_

_Luke laughed. "Well, obviously it can't happen for real. That's why it's a movie. Most people won't see them if they're too real."_

_"I guess that's true," Reid conceded as they came to a stop outside the Snyder farm._

_Luke smiled and said, "How about next time we just go to dinner?" Reid nodded and kissed Luke before he left._


End file.
